The Queen's Kurokarasu: The Queen's Black Crow
by Valerie Michaelis
Summary: This story follows a girl and her demon butler. raated T for romance l8r on. i coudnt decide on a title so i jusgt used both. ps. kurokarasu means black crow.
1. Her Butler: Contracting

this little fanfic is gonna follow a girl named Valerie Kurokarasu and her demon butler Dominic Stormrage. hope you enjoy.

This is my first entry ever and I appreciate any comments as long as there not offensive. I don't mind criticism but I do mind outright hate.

But anyway thanx for even considering to read it.

**Disclamer:**

oh and I in no way whatsoever own kuroshitsuji its characters plot line etc. but I wish I ownd sebby. ;D I do however own my plot line thingy n my own characters.

'_With words in italics'=_thoughts

"With words as such" is speech

Prologue:

There are rumours. Rumours that started way before I arrived at this god-forsaken hell hole. These rumours say that on the night of the blue moon if at midnight you go into the forest nearby the mansion you can summon a pixie. The rumours say that this pixie will grant your wishes. It is said that the pixie will grant any wish you want. I first heard this rumour from the other girls when they were talking about it. They ignored me as always. They don't really like me and I don't like them back. They think I'm a freak with my long straight raven-black hair and my extremely white skin. But the thing they hate the most about me is my eyes. I also hate my eyes. The left is a rusty dried blood colour while the right is a yellowy green. I shivered, looking up at the blue moon in the clear night sky. I stared at the moon for a while before making my way towards the forest by the manor. As I walked through the forest I thought over the life I'd had at the is hell hole remembering the horrors I had been put through all for the sake of a perverted old fart's amusement. I looked around myself and found that I was in a clearing with a clear view of the moon. I looked around and saw that I was in the place where the rumours said I had to be.

'_Well _it's_ now or never' _I thought to myself. So I recited the chant I'd heard repeatedly in the rumours "Venez à moi, je vous demande, car j'ai un souhait que je veux accordée. Si vous prenez l'offre proposée pour vous, alors mon âme est vôtre pour la prise .* " nothing happened, so I recited it again and then just as I was about to give up everything around me went black. I was surrounded by black and I couldn't see anything. The suddenly I saw glowing red eyes in front of me.

"My, my isn't it my lucky day" a dangerous, power- infused sounding voice spoke.

"What are you? Are you going to grant my whish?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"Well in answer to your first question I am a demon, and in answer to your second nothing comes without a price." The demon said, it's eyes glowing ominously. "I do not grant wishes but if you wish I shall make a contract with you"

"What do you mean a 'contract'? What does that entitle?" I asked now a little fearful for my life. I then felt something by my neck as what felt like a hand seemed to run down the back of it.

"Well little girl if I were to make a contract with you I would help you achieve some goal and then.." he lent in close to my ear and whispered "I would eat your soul."

My eyes widened in shock at what this demon said. I thought for a bit and I realised that if I could eradicate everyone involved in my parents murder and my being sold into slavery that it would be worth my soul. I turned around and looked at the demon standing before me. The only thing of him I could see though was his eyes which looked like red glowing orbs or fire. The demon just stared back with a look of bored amusement seeming as if he had all the time in the world to allow me to make my decision, which he actually did.

"Very well I'll make a contract with you" I said staring at the demon. "I want you to help me get my revenge. I want you to help me eradicate those who were responsible for the death of all my family and me being sold into slavery. I want them dead!" by the time I got to the end of my sentence I was practically shouting.

The demon's eyes glowed brighter for a second and he asked "And where my young Mistress would you like me to put the sign of our contract?" the demon moved his hand forward towards me. It had a strange symbol on it, it was a star upside down within a circle and in the centre of the star was another star but the other way up. The whole thing was surrounded by what looked like thorns. "The more oblivious the place the tighter I am bound" he continued.

I thought for a moment and then decided on where I wanted it "On the back of my neck" I said to him.

The demon simply smirked and placed his hand on the back of my neck. "Ahhh!" I yelled as the back of my neck suddenly felt as if it was burning and being stabbed at the same time. Then as suddenly as it started the pain stopped and I was back in the clearing with a butler clad in black standing next to me, I simply assumed that he must be the demon I had summoned. He was looking at me with and amused expression on his face.

"My Lady" he said as he knelt before me with his left hand over his heart, "would you be so kind as to tell me your name" after saying that he smirked up at me and stood.

"I am Valerie." I responded. "And what is your name" I asked of him.

"My name is whatever my lady wishes it to be." He replied smoothly.

I thought for a while and the said with confidence "Well then your name shall be Dominic"

Again thnx if you read it plz tell me what you think

*is French for" come to me I ask of you for I have a wish I want granted and if you take the offer proposed to you then my soul is yours for the taking."- I came up with it n used google translate. Until next post all you people who cared to read I now you.


	2. Her Butler: Spilling Blood

Author note thingy: ok guys I officially love all of you who read this. I really do appreciate actually being put in fav lists n stuff. So THANK YOU! THANK YOU!THANK YOU!(etc) n like I said earlier I now loooooooooooooove you all.

Ok it amazed me how I got this chap up so fast but last night I couldn't sleep n so I just wrote it. Again I will love you for ever for reviews I really do want to know what you think of it.

**Disclaimer of doom: **I in no way (despite how much I want to) own any of the characters from kuroshitsuji, nor do I own it's plot line etc.

I do however own my own characters and the twisted plot line I've come up with (which I haven't yet. I have absolutely no idea where im going with all of this. But whatever)

So enjoy n keep those reviews coming.

Love Valerie Michaelis

'_italics'= thoughts_

"no italics"= speech

XDXDXD

"Dominic. Kill them all except for the Lord Markl Kurokarasu, he's mine" Valerie commanded.

"Yes, My Lady" he responded. Then without wasting any time he sped out of the forest carrying me, and then put me down outside the mansion. "I advise that you stay here until I come out for you My Lady" Dominic said.

"Very well then, but don't take too long I want this over before dawn" Valerie replied.

At that Dominic sped into the building. You could hear their screams from outside where I was sitting. You could hear the cries for mercy and their pitiful begging.

After what seemed to be ten minutes, but could've been less, Dominic returned his black gloves covered in blood, along with the rest of him. "It is done My Lady" he said.

Then together they entered the mansion. As they made their way to the good Lords study they made a detour to the kitchen and Valerie picked up a scary looking knife for cutting meat. After their detour they made their way through the river of blood and piles of bodies, towards the lord of the manor's study.

"Ugh." Valerie exclaimed, disgusted. She looked down at her blood stained feet. "Couldn't you have been a bit tidier?" she asked.

"Yes I could've but the thought didn't cross my mind until you brought it up then. After all My Lady only said to kill them not to kill them cleanly" Dominic replied slyly.

"Ugh, I guess you have a point there. Well next time if I tell you to slaughter a bunch of people do so cleanly if I'm not wearing shoes. That's an Order" She stated, not amused.

They kept walking for a little and then came to a door. Behind the door I could hear the whimpering of the sicko who'd kept me hear the last two years of my life. I pushed the door open and walked into Lord Markl's study.

**Markl's Pov.**

I looked up from where I was cowering in the corner of my study. What I saw startled me, because where I expected a group of thugs holding guns at me I saw two people. One of them I recognised as one of the girls I'd kept in the basement. The other looked to be a butler clad in black. The girl was holding a knife that looked to have come from the kitchen and the butler was covered in blood.

The girl walked towards me and said in a commanding voice "You are going to write a letter. And in that letter you're going to write that some people have been trying to kill you and that you wrote this letter knowing that sooner or later you were going to die. You are also going to write that you had an elegit daughter whose mother had recently died and that she was coming here to live with you. This girls name is Valerie. You are also to give her your business, lands, position, title and all your belongings"

I stared at the girl feeling flustered. Never had one lower than me ever say something like that to one higher than their position. So I replied stubbornly "And If I refuse to write this letter"

Something in that girls mismatched eyes caught my attention and I realised I'd just made a mistake in saying that.

"Well for starters..." she said "...If you corporate we will let you live. If you do however wish to be a pain and not write the letter we will torture you terribly until you do." At that moment I noticed that the butler behind her was smiling at some privet joke that only he was hearing. I then looked to the girl and by her expression I could tell that she was being serious. I thought for a moment and then I decided that it would be in my best interest to write the letter.

"Very well then I will write your letter. It will be finished within the hour" I told her. The girl simply nodded her head in contempt and sat down on the chair by the fireplace.

"Dominic, find me some new clothes and shoes. I also want you to get the blood off my feet." The girl commanded, speaking to the other man.

"Yes My Lady" he replied and he went off to find her some clothes.

XDXDXDXDXD

Thanx yet again for reading n don't forget to push the little blue review button below.

And yet again love from Valerie Michaelis.

Until next chapter.


	3. Her Butler: Faking Tears

Author note.

Thnx to all who've reviewd and those who've read my fanfic.

If you guys think I should make the chapters a bit longer than just say so.

If theres anything you want put in I'm open to all ideas. After all im not a walking creativity machine. Lol.

I also have no idea how the hell to do the guys from Scotland yard grr curse stupid idiots.

And to those who are slightly confused as to what era the story is set in. it's the same time as Ciel and Alois time but a few years before the action around about a into when ciel returned to his manor with sebas-chan.

**Words in bold= a letter**

**Disclamer:**

I do not in any way whatsoever own Kuroshitsuji it all belongs the mastermind who made the show. And as I've said before however much I want to own sebas-c han I unfortunately do not. :'(

_-Valerie M._

XD XD XD

(An hour since the last scene thingy)

I looked over the letter, making sure that everything I wanted put in the letter was there and that nothing made the letter seem suspicious or give anything away, as to what really happen or give away that I wasn't the actual heir to the Kurokarasu household.

Dominic had found some of Markl's daughter's old clothes and I was now in a deep purple dress with black lace trim and a red, lace flower pattern over the skirt. He had also washed the blood off my feet which were now in a pair of red velvet slippers-I refused to where heels. He had also changed into a spare butler uniform, that he'd found in the head butler's quarters, because his was soaked through with blood. I was now sitting in the chair behind the desk with Dominic standing behind and to the right of me.

I looked over at Markl who was standing nervously in front of the desk I was sitting at, and avoiding looking at me by staring at his feet. I went over the letter again checking yet again that the letter was up to my standards and nodded my head in approval as I found nothing wrong with it. I then gave the letter to Dominic to read over and he to nodded his head in approval.

I looked to Markl again and exclaimed "Well it seems you have your uses after all"

"T.. y..you" he stuttered nervously. "N.. w..will you me go?" the swine asked a little hopeful and looking forward to going alive.

I simply smiled as sweetly as I could and responded "Why of course **not**"

Markl paled as the room seemed to drop a degree or too.

"B.. .said if I w.. let…ter th..at ..ould let m. go" he stuttered through his sentence obliviously nervous as hell with a look of absolute terror on his face.

I sighed, thinking how much of an idiot this perverted old man could be, and got up out of the chair, making my way round to the front of the desk with my trusty kitchen knife in hand towards the object of my misfortune for the last few years of my life.

"Well Mr Markl the answer to your unsaid question is I lied" I stated bluntly, and then continued "After all if the letter implies that you would be dead if someone received it. So therefore if you are seen walking through the streets then some questions are going to be asked and it will cause unwanted problems. Don't you agree Mr Kurokarasu?"

Markl went paler than he already was, suddenly realizing what I meant by what I'd said.

Meanwhile Dominic was watching everything happen from where he was now standing behind Valerie, thinking how delicious her soul was going to be by the time she got her revenge.

Valerie gave Markl one of her sweetest yet threatening smiles and said "Well now that you understand it's time to say goodbye" and then she stabbed him in his stomach and watched as he bled to his death lying on the floor and Dominic new that her soul was going to be worth all the trouble he was sure he was going to go through.

My Lady turned to me and said "Alert Scotland Yard, tell them when we got here they were dead. And after you've done that we have some acting to do."

"Yes, My Lady, right away" I responded, placing my hand with the contact on it over my heart.

XDXDXDXD

-Half an hour later Scotland Yard arrived to a young girl crying into the coat her butler was wearing on the steps outside the manor-

Detective Frank Murphy watched as the men who had gone inside the mansion came out looking pale and about to vomit.

Just thinking about what they had seen brought me to the point of vomiting and I hadn't even seen the scene yet. I made my way over to the crying girl and her butler. She looked so frail and small sitting there shrouded by her butler that it seemed that if you were too rough with her she would snap.

I reached the pair and said to the young girl "Hello Miss. I'm Detective Murphy but you can call me Frank. What's your name?"

The girl looked at me for a moment, tears running down her cheeks, and then turned back into her butler's coat and continued crying. I simply smiled sadly in understanding. It was then that the butler spoke up.

"Please excuse My Lady's actions" he said "She is very upset about the recent events. She was the one who found her father."

"My condolences. I am sorry for what has happened. So Mister may I ask you and your Lady's name?" I asked hoping that the girl would recover from the loss of her father.

"My Lady's name is Valerie rose Kurokarasu and I am her butler Dominic Stormrage" the man, Dominic, replied.

I nodded and wrote their names down in my notebook. Then I thought to myself '_Wait a minute Lord Markl only had one daughter and she had died years ago in a carriage crash"_

So I said to Dominic "Excuse me but didn't Lord Markl only have one child?"

Dominic looked at me with an understanding? Expression on his face. "Lady Valerie wasn't recognised as Lord Markl's child because her mother was a commoner and the relationship would have been frowned upon. I would understand if you had not heard of her until now." He explained "She was coming to live with her father today because her mother recently passed away and Lord Markl didn't want her living in an orphanage when she could be here."

"Ah, I see. The poor girl loosing both her parents at such a young age, and her father's death so soon after her mother's passing." I said sympathetically.

I was about to ask the butler another question when Bob Wayne, one of my subordinate, ran up to me with a letter in his hands yelling out "Sir! Sir! We found this letter in the Lord's study, and it seems that it isn't addressed to anyone."

"Give it here" I said in a commanding tone. Wayne handed me the letter and I looked on the front of it. It wasn't addressed to anyone, so I opened it. The letter read:

**To the person who finds this letter,**

**By now if you have found this letter I am most likely dead. I expected this as I have been targeted a few times recently. In this letter I leave my child Valerie Rose Kurokarasu my company, wealth, lands, manor, titles and positions. The reason why no one has heard of my daughter Valerie is because I kept her a secret because of her mother who was a commoner.**

**I hope you understand and that my daughter gets what she's entitled to.**

**Yours,**

**Lord Markl Kurokarasu.**

My eyes widened in shock as I read through the letter. I then looked towards the girl who was now the head of her family. I then looked to her butler and realised that what he said had been the truth.

"You should probably go into town and find a room for the night. We'll contact you in the morning and we'll discuss what's happened and how we'll proceed from here." I told the butler, who simply nodded and went towards the carriage with his now sleeping mistress. He placed her in the carriage and hopped onto the driver's seat thingy (not sure what it's called) and drove off towards town.

I sighed and went back to work.

I watched as the demon drove his mistress away in the carriage. '_She may have a demon's help now but nothing is going to stop that girl from awakening and when she does no one will be able to stop her and this world will crumble into a shadow of its former self and the Nekoli will once again rule the earth'_

XDXD

Yay I figured out how to make lines. Yay. But anyway your all probably thinking WTF is a Nekoli. Well the answer is I have no idea it's a random thing I just came up with and I'll give you a description sometime when I can think of what they'll look like. Yes they are demons. And until I think of what they'll look like you won't get anything else on them.

Ok so I think that's all I want to say so until next time.

_Love,_

_Valerie M._

_Ps; thanx for reading_

_Pps; press the blue reviw button and you will win a prize. XD_

_PPs; my updates are probably going to be a bit further in-between because I am quickly running out of ideas. But at least now I have an idea for a plotline. _


	4. aurthor's note thingy

Authors note:

Ok guys im currently have no ideas whatsoever on what im going to do next. So im going to leave this story for a while until I come up with an idea on what to do.

I apologize as far as the universe goes. But im literally out of creativity juice for this story so im thinking of starting another until I figure out what to do with thios one.

I have no idea when my brain will start working again so until the next post on this story im ssssssooooo soooooooooooooooooooooory that I haven't got any ideas at the moment.

Love

The person who loves all you people who wrote comments and stuff

Valerie Michaelis

ps; ive made it compleate because i dont think ill be having ideas for it anytime soon but i am working on another story an i have the majority of the plot line already worked out. god i love day-dreaming it bring out my best ideas.


End file.
